Game Slave 2
Story Line When Gaz sees an advertisement for the new handheld gaming console, the Game Slave 2, she decides that she really needs to go to the mall in order to get one. However, when her father insists that she takes Dib to the mall as well, he forces her to wait until Mysterious Mysteries goes off, which causes them to arrive at the mall late. Gaz, in rage, tosses Dib into the underground parking lot while she attempts to get a Game Slave 2; though Gaz discovers an annoying kid, who constantly talks to her about his "Great Achievements" and videogaming prowess. Gaz reaches the counter, where she is told there is only one, and the person who pre-ordered it hasn't shown up yet. The annoying kid claims the missing person's name and takes the Game Slave 2, and Gaz seeks revenge, all the while Dib must attempt to get out of the underground parking lot, which is filled with rat-like people who just annoy him. Facts of Doom *In this episode, there was a game entitled ‘Vampire Piggy Hunter’. The character looked very similar to Vampire Hunter D, a popular Japanese anime and literary character. *The Game Slave 2 was initially going to be called the Game Slave Advanced, but Nintendo threatened to sue if the fictional console and episode used that name. Its acronym is a reference to the PlayStation 2 (PS2). *The Game Slave looks more like the Playstation Portable or the early Nintendo DS. *Jhonen had planned to kill Iggins off in this episode, though the idea was shot down because Nickelodeon deemed it too harsh. It was later revised to Iggins bursting out of the elevator wreckage, completely unharmed. *The "I was once a man" line is from the G.I. Joe movie, a line uttered by a mutant Cobra Commander. *This is one of Jhonen's favorite episodes from Season 1, along with Bolognius Maximus. However, this is one of Richard Horvitz's least favorite episodes because Zim isn't even able to at least make a cameo. In this episode and Gaz:Taster of pork the storylines have nothing to do with Zim's plots. * When Dib is talking with the rat people, if you look in the background, you can clearly see the exit * An alternate ending for this is that Dib turns into a rat person. *You can see Bloody GIR when all the pigs are shot down in the beginning. *Zim does not appear in this episode. *Nickelodeon originally objected to Iggins telling his mother to 'have a good time at work', deeming it inappropriate. Jhonen and the rest of the crew had to fight to keep the line in. *Despite the fact that there were no GS2s left, when Iggins knocks Gaz into a bunch of boxes that look exactly like the GS2 boxes. *When Iggins is running through his house trying to avoid Gaz he passes a poster on his wall which has the word "obey" written on it over a picture of a fist. This is most likely a reference to the episode Career Day in which Zim shouts "obey the fist" to one of his classmates. ---- 'Quotes' Iggins: It's madness! MADNEEEESSS!! ---- Gaz: You are no Clarence Wong, you stole my Game Slave, you said you ' Gotta be Iggins '! ---- Gaz: Give me the vampire piggies! ---- Rat Person: I was once a man! Dib: But, you're a woman. ---- Professor Membrane: It can be dangerous out there. Gaz: That's what the bat's for. ---- Professor Membrane: Video games develop hand-eye coordination and make kids into better human beings! Also See Game Slave Gaz Iggins Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/game-slave-2/episode/178295/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Episodes